mushroomfilmfandomcom-20200213-history
ARG Timeline
A timeline of Investigation events (CONTAINS LOTS OF SPOILERS). The newest dates are at the top of the page. Last updated 13th July 2017. July 2017 14 July 2017 - Received 6 Proton-Mails from our original t with some pictures and a code which was decrypted to read as follows and when we reached out to mushroom and they sent us a message telling us to ask Vancouver t about the red-herrings that had showed up. While we where waiting for Bearbutter to message Vancouver t Pres sent us a message which appears to point towards a man called Eratosthenes. 13 July 2017 - Intercepted email received from Dr B to Angel plus a short message from the Mole. Mushroom suggested that trialists ask T2 to take the mushroom to access T's Protonmail to gain access to Email B. T2 responded offering help. 12 July 2017 - The two emails received from T's Protonmail. First with details of how to cipher a coded message sent in a second email - Unlock my friends. Angel posted on several trialists Facebook photos words that together compiled a message to help towards the first T email. Message received from the Mole regarding an Email B. Email B was received but trailists did not manage to find this until the time had expired. 11 July 2017 - Communication from a Vancouver T started to come in. This T (T2) seems to either be in another dimension or another timeline. 10 July 2017 - Email received from T's Protonmail. Angel's message provides further clues to the cipher. 7 July 2017 - Email received from F&J stating that if access to Trial 2 has not been made by Thursday, 26th July 2017 you will not be able to continue with the trials. A trialist received an email from Angel asking her to help with a cipher entered by a trialist who had cracked the password and gained access to continue Trial 2. 3 July 2017 - Message from the Mole received with a clue to the password for the Level 9 password page. June 2017 30 June 2017 - A reddit message was posted to the Mole with suggestions for the string code. 28 June 2017 - A trialist started to receive messages, who we believe to be t. He is confused and lock in a flat with a gun, demon masks, paper with codes and a terminal. 26 June 2017 - A new message from the Mole asking trialists to provide a string of information about certain trialists to help the Mole access the new level 9 password page. 24 June 2017 - Angel sent a an email to four trialists informing them she had broken into the bridge of the ship and has called the coastguard to rescue her. 23 June 2017 - Trialists hold a poll on whether Angel should be encouraged to search the cabins of the ship and open the wooden box. 22 June 2017 - Trialist conversations with Angel provide more clues for the Trial 2 password. 21 June 2017 - Angel provided trialists with a list of items on the ship with her. 20 June 2017 - Trialists decided not to drug Angel. The mole was informed via a message in r/anything. 19 June 2017 - Trialists continue to try and find the password to begin Trial 2. Angel continues to reach out to trialists. 18 June 2017 - A message from the Mole was received asking trialists to encourage Angel to drink Dr B.'s drugged coffee to make her suggestible to questions about the Trial 2 password. 16 June 2017 - A communication from the Mole indicates there may be further F&J spies in the Discord channel. 15 June 2017 - A new password level 9 page was found on the F&J website. The title changed from 'She became a doctor at gus' to "She became a doctor at guzz'. 12 June 2017 - Trialists continue to try and find the password to begin Trial 2. A communication from Mushroom includes suggestions. Angel reached out to trialists through Facebook and email. Screenshots of the conversation located here (thanks to turncat for the screenshots and transcript). 10 June 2017 - Mushroom suggested a topic to research, "T found out about the mushrooms of Surtsey when he was travelling Peru. Panama was where he flew out of after finding out. It would be worthwhile researching Ayahuasca and the heavily debated legend behind its discovery - extremely interesting and possibly relevant. Angel sent out an email to all trialists to start trial 2. https://friedrichandjohnpharma.com/2017/06/10/trial-2-conditions/ 8 June 2017 - a player met with the mole at a place designated as Angel's Bench. 5 June 2017 - The Phase Studies page on the F&J website was changed. Changes include: Trial dates removed, text changed, and Surtsey1977 identified as recommended. 2 June 2017 - A trialist received a Facebook message from Mushroom explaining that although T wants to escape F&J's clutches, he is also determined to finish the trial. This is a juxtaposition the trialists must overcome. We were also informed the Dr. Brontis is taking orders from someone higher and trialists need to figure out who this is. 1 June 2017 - a new welcome email from Mushroom was sent out to all trialists - http://app.streamsend.com/private/hvwvosuw10/sug/OowrDQl/browse/29047417 May 2017 31 May 2017 - A "mole" from F&J that was participating in the Discord server reveals their identity to the trialists through an encrypted email. See Puzzles for more information. A trialist is meeting the mole and can ask two questions only. Trialist can enter their suggestions here. 30 May 2017 - Angel posted to the Friends of F&J Facebook group that "Multi layers are now upon us. Hold tight everyone." F&J sent out 7 different emails to groups of trialists. The messages included the name of other trialists and a message. The emails and groups connect to the chair people picked in the First Trial survey. T sent an encrypted message with an image that leads to a message about potential upcoming dead drops and that they will be without Internet for a few days. Angel posted to the FB group about being off of Internet and posted an image of four different trees and places asking trialists what might connect them. 29 May 2017 - T sent a ciphered message via reddit - V nz abg n fnvybe. Yvzvgrq vagrearg. Ubj qb V svaq zl pb- beqvangrf ba n obng? Which was solved to read - I am not a sailor. Limited internet. How do I find my co- ordinates on a boat? Trialists found a site with some ways to tell position and replied to T with the information. An email from Dr. B to Angel mentioned 2 more trialists to add to the list mentioned yesterday. Dr. B mentions they are AB+, which is a good thing and mentioned a nurse and two girls from a trial and trying to flush out an ape and if Angel wanted to go next. Later in the day emails were sent to trialists with one of 7 titles. The email had a short text about the person's character, especially in terms of friends. The email received seemed to be linked to which chair the trialist picked from the First Trial survey. An email was sent from Dr. B to Angel titled Top left 1st which mentioned that no trialist had picked that chair and that the big boss liked the data. There was also a mention of the following, "Human beings in this realm have something different, don't they?" T sent another ciphered message - luo gl hvnga ryov, kn ozi gpbjnoz ulu cu ixuu. phuye rf ru tjhqg, ovzr fc v jkxliou oag? This was solved and reads, sun is going down, we are running out of time. where is my reply, what am i looking for? Some trialists sent T an URL with some ways to find position without digital tech. 28 May - Dr. Brontis sent Angel an email mentioning only 3 trialists in 24 hours had registered and that was not enough, more trialists are needed or funding will stop. 25 May - A few trialists continue to send emails to talk with Angel to try to get her away from the poison in the coffee she drinks as mentioned in the email sent by T yesterday. T sent an encrypted email to some trialists. Once opened it had an image and ciphered text. The image provided the key to the text, which mentioned a change in Angel, "angel has started asking some questions of the group. she just asked the group at breakfast something very out of character: "what if i didn't love science, what do you think my parents would have done with me?" Also in the email from T was a task to create a coded writing prompt and post it to subreddit to try and connect with more people. 24 May - An email sent by T. 22 May Angel posted to her Facebook profile DATA. DATA. DATA!!! Swamped inside nothing but DATA!!! An email was sent to most trialists titled Data Collection - or Data Collection +. It had three questions and asked trialists to answer the questions. An intercepted email from Dr. B to Angel mentioned having a few hours to scan the coastline as they had a VPN. The emails appear to have been sent from France. 19 - 21 May Trialists continue to review the information from T's message as well as the audio, images and information contained in the First Trial. 17 May - An encrypted email with the subject The Game Masters @ Tick Tock from T was sent to some participants. It was decrypted using the same cipher method from earlier messages. Attached was a file titled 1ab.jpeg. HIdden in the image file was a phrase Open this to find me/._2a.jpg. A zip file hidden within the 1ab.jpeg file revealed an image with a location 35°39'27.0"N+139°41'46.0"E indicating a dead drop (floppy disk) is waiting at that location (when this was updated the dead drop had not been found). The dead drop floppy disk was retrieved and had a message from T. It included the password for the First Trial. 16 May - Using the password information from the found floppy disk, trialists were able to enter the First Trial F&J page . The trial page contains text, audio and images as well as a set of questions. Trialists also continued reviewing the message from T. 14 May - Angel posted in the Friends of F&J Facebook Group that the first trial was going to start. Angel sent an email to all trialists announcing the trial that included a link to a page and a clue about the password needed to unlock the trial page (the number 17610). Later emails between Angel and Dr. B discuss the trialists not working together and taking the page down after only about 20 tries. They will put the page back up in every 24 hours and give people 20 tries before taking it down. People are working on collecting password ideas in a spreadsheet to maximize the limited amount of trials players have. The Levels password page changed to include an intercepted message from T as the First Trial page was taken down after another 20 tries with no notice of success. 13 May - The password page went live about 7:00 am EDT - https://friedrichandjohnpharma.com/surtsey-1977-trial-1-amygdala-hippocampus/ . Some time later it was taken down with out the password being entered. 12 May - An email exchange between Angel and Dr. B mentioned the VPN back online and the lab’s camera went missing right before they docked. She sent a reply email to Dr. B about being ready to start the trial and that the camera is outside his cabin. Angel sent an email to all trialists announcing the trial that included a link to a page and a clue about the password needed to unlock the trial page (the number 17610). Hidden in the First Trial email was a message from T. People began trying passwords, finding that passwords did not work and putting 17610 into the Levels Password page produced a page with an image of a skull on a copy of the Koran and a message from Dr. B Later emails between Angel and Dr. B discuss the trialists not working together and taking the page (https://friedrichandjohnpharma.com/surtsey-1977-trial-1-amygdala-hippocampus) down after 20 tries came in less than 30 minutes. They will put the page back up in about 24 hours and get 20 attempts a day as the password smashing is an indication of solo enterprise which is not what they want for the trial. People are working on collecting password ideas in a spreadsheet to maximize the limited amount of tries players have. People are working on collecting password ideas in a spreadsheet to maximize the limited amount of trials players have. 11 May - Angel sent an email to Dr. B mentioning the new trialists were not doing much in terms of social interaction and she would starve them of information for the rest of the week. Angel posted in the Friends of F&J Facebook Group that the first trial was going to start. Angel then posted she was going to take some time offline due to the intense questioning from trialists. She also checked in on Facebook at the Port of Toyko saying she was arriving at one of her favorite cities and hoping for some shore time with the team. 10 May - Angel posted some replies to the Friends of F&J posts including her favorite color (black), spirit animal (killfish) and that she was the only point of contact for the trialists (with the applicants closing end of May). 9 May - Angel sent an email to Dr. B regarding a new F&J page, https://friedrichandjohnpharma.com/2017/05/09/password-levels/, set up to keep the trialists busy. An additional page https://friedrichandjohnpharma.com/password-level-1/ was found with an image and a phrase Password Level 1 . How desperate is desperate. 8 May - The A Plea For Help page was updated at some point with recent events. The F&J Phase Studies website page was updated at some point to include dates for the trials. An email from Dr. B to Angel was intercepted regarding a video found at https://friedrichandjohnpharma.com/surtsey-1977-trial-1-amygdala-hippocampus/ - the page requires a password. Angel sent a joint email to three people regarding their advance use of the password to access the Beta Trial 1.0. Individuals also began receiving emails addressed specifically to them from Angel discussing information from their Beta 2.0 trial results. Angel sent an email to B about taking the amygdala-hippocampus page down because of people trying different passwords. 7 May -. An email the next day from Dr. B to Angel mentions a link to a new page which is password protected - https://friedrichandjohnpharma.com/surtsey-1977-trial-1-amygdala-hippocampus/ Dr. B was told to use the level 1 password and embedded the video for Angel to review with the note to use the same password again. Some trialists who submitted the Beta 2.0 survey received follow up personalized emails from Angel and F&J referencing personal information and asking for more clarification on statements made on the Beta 2.0 trial survey. An email (subject: Site Security) was sent to the three trialists, who had figured out the password for the earlier Beta Trial and took the survey, asking how they found the password (gun jumpers) which was buried deep in the F&J site. 6 May - People continued taking the Beta 2.0 trial. In an intercepted email from Dr. B to Angel, Dr. B mentions a set of trialists to watch and lists 7 ip addresses April 2017 ARG Timeline April 2017 - a listing of all events that occurred during April, 2017.